Bella's Sick week
by teenagers95
Summary: *Actually it's only three days* Bella Swan gets sick with a terrible virus two weeks before the wedding, and it gets worse when Edward goes hunting. *Edward's P.O.V, and Bellas P.O.V.


Bella's Sick Week:  
Edward's Point of View:

Day 1:  
I pulled Bella closer to me, and nuzzled her hair, while breathing in the deep scent of her. She coughed, and gagged at the same time, and then moaned.  
"This is getting rediculas," She muttered, and I carassed her face.  
"What is, love"  
"This cold. I feel sooo... Sick. Dirty. I just want to curl up into a ball in your arms." She whispered, and I heard Charlie get up from the couch downstairs, and walk into the kitchen, to get another beer.  
"I could postpone the hunting trip." I thought of how Jasper, and Emmett would react and I grimced on the inside. My thirst did burn my throat, but her being in pain, and lonely, made the pain burn in my heart.  
"No. Don't do that... It's probably some 24 hour flu, it's just building up to it." She whispered, growing sleepy, and I smiled.  
"Are you sure"  
"Possitive." She whispered, and her eyes dropped.  
"Alright love." I muttered, and tucked her into her bed, her eyes opening slightly.  
"I love you Edward." She whispered once more, and I smiled gently.  
"I love you too, Bella. More than you know"  
More then she knew.

Day 2:  
It was rounding six o'clock in the afternoon, when Jasper, Emmett, and I were going to another area to hunt. When we reached the car, I saw that I had 4 messages. Three from Carlisle. One from Bella. I checked my voice mail, frantic, waiting for it to slowly load.  
"Jazz, Emm, check you phone. Have any messages?" I asked, anxious, and Jazz picked up his.  
"Yeah. Three. Two from Alice, one from Carlisle." He loaded his voice mail too, when he saw my agonized look.  
"Emmett"  
"I have two. From Carlisle." He checked his message.  
My voice mail finally loaded.  
'Message 1: *Beep* "Edward, It's Bella... Don't worry yourself, but I have to go see Carlisle. Charlie said he'd take me to the hospital, or I had to go see Carlisle. My cold is getting worse. I love you." *Beep*' I was worried now. She sounded terrible, and with the wedding in two weeks, I hope she was okay. I checked the others.  
'Message 2: *Beep* "Edward, son. Bella's pretty sick. She had to have her dad take her here, because she kept falling asleep at random times. Her temp. is 102.2, and thats pretty high, for a human. No need to worry, yet. I just wanted to keep you updated." *Beep*' Carlisle sounded frustrated, and I looked at the time of that message. 4: 56 pm. I checked the next one.  
'Message 3: *Beep* "It's time to be worried. Bella's temp. is now 104.3 which is very dangerous. I request that you come home soon." *Beep* End of final message. To replay....' The time of that message was 15 minutes ago.  
"Get in the car." I hissed through clenced teeth. They did as I told them, confused, yet worried looks on their face.  
"Alice was trying to get to you. And so did Carlisle." Jasper told me.  
"Where are we going?" Emmett wanted to know, and grin now on his face.  
"Home."

Bella's Point of View:  
I was laying on the Cullen's couch, Esme's ice cold hand felt good against my flaiming skin.  
"Edward?" I asked, my voice sounding creaky, and Esme glanced at her husband.  
"No answer." He stated, prepairing ice packs for me.  
"I'm sure he'll come." Esme smiled encuragingly, and Alice floated back down the stairs.  
"I think they are coming back. That or going to another park." She said, resting her hand on my hot forhead.  
I closed my eyes and moaned.

... ... ... *SLAM* ... ... .  
I opened my eyes slowly, as I feel the cold hands move away from me.  
"Bella?" I would recognize that voice anywhere.  
"Edward?" I moaned, and he ran to me.  
He hugged me tightly to him, and my stomach bubbled.  
"St-stop!" I stuttered, and pushed away from him, but failed. I gagged, and the contents of my stomach flew onto Edward, and Esme's white couch.  
"Ew.." Emmett grined, and I winced.  
Edward scooped me up, and tried to carry me to the steps.  
"Put me down!" I shouted, er.... Tried to shout.  
"Why?" He asked bluntly.  
"I need to clean up the mess." I stated, and the heat in my cheeks burned.  
"No. You need rest"  
"I'm soooo sorry." I whispered, and Esme sauntered forward, to smile, and brush the hair back from my cheeks.  
"It's okay, honey." She told me, and Edward started up the steps.  
"I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered, and he froze.  
"For what?" He asked, anxious. I chuckled weakly.  
"For one, ruining your shirt. And, for making you worry, and coming home early." I leaned forward, and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"You have no reason to apologize, love. It wasn't my blue shirt, so it's okay." He grinned, and carried me into his bathroom, and he started running the bath-tubs water.  
"Do you need help getting undressed?" He asked embarrased, and I flushed. He quickly helped me out of my clothes, and swiftly into the tub.  
I sank into the ice cold water, greatfully.  
"Thank you, Edward." I muttered, and he chuckled, kissing my head, as he headed for the closet to retrieve towels, and hair products.  
"For what?" He sounded flabbergasted, and I opened one eye to stare at his reflection in his oversized mirror.  
"Loving me," I whispered, and he chuckled.  
"Any time. I'll be back whenever you want to get out." He whispered, as my eye drooped.  
ZZZ...ZZZ....ZZZ...

"Bella?" A soft rap at the door awoke me, and I yelled for them to enter. It was Edward.  
"Let me wrinse my hair." I said, as he went to fetch a robe for me.  
When he came back, I was freezing in a bath-towl. He picked me up, and carried me back into his room, and turned on the space heater in his room, and I changed into the night-gown, Alice had lent me.  
"Sleep, Bella." Edward whispered against my hair, after I had taken some cold medican.  
"Love you." I managed, before I got lost in my dreams.

Day 3:  
When I awoke, I felt a lot better. The smell of food woke me, and I opened my eyes to a 'breakfast (for the human, or so Edward assured me) in bed'. Edward had left my bedside to cook me eggs, french toast, and bacon.  
"You're killin' me." I groaned after I ate a lot of it.  
"Just trying to make sure, you're back to normal." He assured me.  
"I'm fine." I grumbled.  
"Prove it." He challanged, and I kissed him.

I prove it. 


End file.
